Flight of The Condors
by Chrissmasseuss
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa go to the beach in Socal. They are interrupted by Speedy The Snail. Two surfer dudes Casey and Scully Condor intrude and they end up with Speedy. Pumbaa and Timon go to get him back! Thank you for reading any input is appreciated.


This is a fan fic of the show Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa take a vacation to the beach where they are getting some r&r. In this fan fic I have to oc's. They are both California Condors. One is Casey Condor, the other Scully Condor. They both have a similar "surfer dude" attitude. Casey and Scully's way of life gets in the way of Timon and Pumbaa resting, and comedy insues from there. This fan fic also includes cameos from other characters from the Timon and Pumbaa series like Speedy the Snail, and Mr. Happy (with happy dog of course). Thank you for watching and I appreciate any input.

"**Flight of The Condors"**

**Written by: Christopher Macias**

The scene fades in on a beach in Southern California. Timon and Pumbaa are lying down on two fold out chairs. Timon has a pair of black square "Blues Brothers" type glasses on, with a fold out mirror like the ones used for tanning in his hands, and a pair of blue swim trunks with yellow Hawaiian flowers decorated on them. Next to him is Pumbaa who has his hands behind his head as he gazes out into the ocean.

Timon turns his head over to Pumbaa who is still staring out into the ocean. "You know what Pumbaa…I'm glad we took a vacation away from the jungle. Out here in California is what Hakuna Matata is all about! The sun, the sand th-" Timon was stopped as Pumbaa interjected, "And don't forget the wide ocean Timon!" "Yes…The ocean. The big, blue,…wet…thing." He replied disgruntled, and disapproving. Pumbaa turns his whole body over to face Timon, with one hand holding up his head while resting at the top of the chair. "I love the ocean so much Timon! It's so beautiful, and it's so big! It seems to go on, and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…"

20 Minutes Later

"And on..and on…and on…" While Pumbaa continues Timon is asleep next to him with the mirror over his face and his arms and legs spread out.

Down the beach two Condors, Case and Scully Condor, fly down and land on the beach by the water. Casey is holding a surf board, while Scully is holding some snorkeling equipment. They put their stuff down while Casey sets up a beach towel and an umbrella. Scully hits Casey on the shoulder getting his attention as he points in the direction of Timon and Pumbaa. "Yo check out the giant rat, and the pig next to him." Casey looks over at Timon who is still asleep, and Pumbaa who is still saying "and on…and on.". "Well it looks to me like we got some tourists." Casey gives an evil grin to Scully as Scully laughs. "And I don't think we like tourists that much, do we?"

Away form the water, by the sidewalk right before the beach, a shiny read shell comes into view as it slowly trots by. As the shell keeps moving it reveals to be the shell of Speedy The Snail. Speedy approaches Timon and Pumbaa on their chairs, but is still quite a distance away. "Latta dee dee, ta dee..dee dee deedle dee" Speedy hummed as he approached Timon and Pumbaa.

Pumbaa is still rambling about the ocean. Timon suddenly wakes up, he looks left, and right with his eyes darting around. He turns over to Pumbaa and puts his hand on Pumbaa's mouth. "Pumba!" He said sharply. "What is it Timon?" "Shhhh" Timon replied. Timon jumps up. He stands on the chair and looks behind it, then he jumps on the ground and searches under it. Timon slowly gets back up on the chair, still looking around. "Pumbaa, do you hear that?" "Hear what Timon?" The humming from Speedy slowly gets louder and louder. "Oh no, it can't be." The humming gets louder. Pumbaa finally hears it and jumps up. "I can't believe it…" Timon said depressingly. "I can't believe it!" Pumbaa shouted. "Speedy!" Pumbaa shouted as he jumped over the chair and ran up to Speedy. "Yay…Speedy…" Timon blurted as he got off the chair and slowly forced himself over to Speedy and Pumbaa.

"Speedy, Speedy. Speedy! I can't believe you made it all the way out here!" Pumbaa said while jumping around excitedly. "Well Pumbaa, when I heard you were here I had to stop by and see yah." Timon slowly walked up with his shoulders down. "Well Timon…Are you happy to see me?" "…I'm ecstatic…" "Don't mind Timon" Pumbaa interjected, "You can come hang out with us over here Speedy, anything you need just ask!" Pumbaa picks up Speedy and they walk back to their chairs.

They get to their chairs to find out Casey and Scully sitting on their chairs. Timon barges by Pumbaa and stands in front of them. "What's this?" Casey and Scully pull down their glasses and look at Timon. "Hey Casey..look, it's the rat!" "I am not a rat!" Timon shouted as he jumped up on Scully's chair in front of him. Timon climbed on top of Scully grabbing him by the neck and shaking him with his every word. "Now you listen to me wise guy! These are our chairs, and unless you want your feathers covered in sand and my fist! You are going to get up!" Scully pushed Timon off of him as he and Casey got up. "Fine, we will go. C'mon Scully lets go build a sand castle over there." Casey and Scully left as Timon and Pumbaa jumped back on their chars as Speedy sat on Pumbaa. "Well nice work Timon…I didn't think you had it in yah." Speedy said. "Yah! Look at that mook over there trying to build a sand castle! Wait…where's the other one?" Casey is building a castle in the sand, while Scully comes back pulling a large machine. They turn it and point the opening towards Timon and Pumbaa. They get behind it and start loading it with sand. Suddenly sand starts flying out the other end at Timon and Pumbaa. The sand piles on them, as Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy climb out of the giant pile. "Hey watch it!" Timon yelled while sand spilled out of his mouth. Casey and Scully turned off the machine. "Oh, sorry dude!" Casey shouted back. "What's your problem, we were building our sand castle." Scully said as they both approached Timon, Pumbaa and Scully. "Well you can't just do that to us" Pumbaa pleaded to them. "Well see that this is our beach, we will do whatever we want" Scully said. "Unless…you have some sort of..rental..fee. Then we will go back home." Timon looked around. He reached over and grabbed Speedy and held it up to them. "Here take him! He's shiny and he sings!" Casey grabs Speedy as he and Scully inspect him. Casey shakes him around a bit. "We'll take him, have a nice day gentleman." Casey and Scully flew away as Speedy yelled for help. Timon lays back down and puts his hands behind his head "Well there we go, we have the beach back, and we got rid of that snail." "Timon! How could you!" "What What? What?" "Speedy is our friend! And if we don't get him back, then that's just wrong!" Timon sighs, then he slowly stands up "Fine, lets go save Speedy…" Pumbaa jumps up excited. "Ye-ay!"

Casey and Scully are in the desert sitting messing with Speedy, throwing him back and forth. "Woah! Whoever knew a snail would be so much fun!" Scully said as he caught Speedy and through it back to Casey. Casey was about to through it back but then he stopped in mid motion. "Well look who it is…" He said as Timon and Pumbaa walked over. "Speedy!" Pumbaa yelled as they came into view. "Give us the snail" Timon demanded with his hand out. "Excuse me?" Scully said. "What makes you think a giant rat, and a pig will tell us what to do?" Pumbaa snorted angrily yet comedicly at that comment. "What was that" Pumbaa grunted. "Uh oh" Timon said in direction to the Condors. "I said…What are you going to do…PIG!" Casey said getting in Pumbaa's face. "They call me…MIIIISTER PIG!" Pumbaa yelled as he charged at Casey and Scully. Casey and Scully retreated grabbing Speedy in the process and flying up to a tree. "What are we going to do Timon? Maybe we should call in for help." "No that will never work." Timon replied. "I got it! We will call in for help! Pumbaa give me your cell phone." Pumbaa handed Timon the phone. Pumbaa looked over to the camera "That's my best friend Timon! He's so smart!" Timon dials a number on the phone and puts it up to his ear. "Yes. Hello? Is this the West Coast Wildlife Preservetory Team? I just spotted.." Timon's voice faded out with the scene.

The scene faded back in with Casey and Scully sitting in a tree shaking Speedy around. Out of nowhere a helicopter flew down at the level of the tree and hovered next to it. The door opened and Mr. Happy came out with a speaker followed by Happy Dog. "Hiiii! I'm Mister Happy! I'm here to save you, you two beautiful ENDANGERED Condors!" "Wha?" Casey said looking up at the helicopter. "Get them Happy Dog!" Happy Dog threw down a net with its mouth capturing Casey and Scully Condor. Mr Happy grabbed them and brought them in the helicopter with him, causing Casey and Scully to drop Speedy to the ground. "I'm so glad I found you! Two California Condors, that I can protect and love for all eternity in my sanctuary!" Mr. Happy shouted while hugging them and shaking them around. Timon ran over with a baseball glove and caught Speedy before he hit the ground. The helicopter flew away as Pumbaa ran over. "Yay Timon! You saved Speedy!" "Yes I did!" Timon held up the glove with Speedy in it like a trophy. Suddenly a snake hopped out of the ground and swallowed Speedy and slithered away in the sand. "Speedy! C'mon Timon we have to save Speedy!" Pumbaa ran after the snake. "Great…this is how I want to spend my vacation chasing a stupid singing snail!" Timon said as he trudged along behind Pumbaa as the scene faded out.


End file.
